


Us

by 0The_Girl_In_The_Back0



Series: Never [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler Alternate Universe, Depression, M/M, Sebaciel Love, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0/pseuds/0The_Girl_In_The_Back0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A science project leads to answers and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

Us

The word is bouncing around in my head. I want to say it. But there is no us. There never has been and there never will be. Sebastian Michaelis is nothing more than my lab partner. I didn't even want it to be this way. He's the most popular kid in school, the star of every sport and is going to be valedictorian. The science teacher decided to put me with him.

I'm the new kid. Again. My parents move us around for work. Obviously I don't have friends. And it's hard for me to make them. But this time my science teacher decided it'd be best if I was paired with the smartest kid in school instead of the other delinquents. You see, I'm what teachers usually label as, "Troubled." I have a rebellious streak. But what do you expect out of the kid who has never known a home?

Back to my current situation, though. Sebastian is over at my house-a rather large building with more than enough rooms and a kitchen big enough to be a living room-to work  on our newest science project. I was speaking to him about how we were going to present our findings when I said, "I want..." Us. Us is what I wanted to say. But like I said, there is no us. So I shake my head.

"I want you and I to make it a rather dramatic presentation, you know? Make it have suspense, make people want to know the answer. I did a science presentation like that and earned an A. It interests the teacher." I say. Sebastian smiles. A beautiful smile. Always a beautiful smile.

"I love it. It's perfect. I usually give rather bland reports. Just state this and that. I always figured the teacher wanted it straight out." He shrugs. His eyes drift from our papers to my hands and then up my arms. Like usual, I tug my sleeves and pull my arms from view. He frowns. I hate it when he frowns. Such a beautiful face shouldn't have such an unhappy expression. "Why do you always have sleeves?"

"What?" I tilt my head.

"Sleeves. You always have sleeves on. I don't think I've ever seen you without a jacket or a long sleeved shirt. Why?"

"Oh, uh...I'm always cold. Some sort of condition I've had since I was little. Just always cold." I lie straight through my teeth. If he knew, I'd be the target for all the bullies. Again. Nobody can know. He observes my face.

"I don't believe you." He says simply. "There's something about your face when you lie. It looks different. Like you're trying to make people believe you. Why do you really wear sleeves?"

"Why do you play sports?" I counter. A horrible argument, really.

"Because I enjoy them and they make me fit and healthy. Also because it's a great way to make friends. Plus my father always played sports with me when I was a kid so I can't really imagine life without football or basketball. Your turn."

"I like sleeves. They make me feel safe and protected. I've been to fifteen different schools in my life. I need this feeling of protection." Not a lie. Just not the whole truth. He observes my face again.

"Why else?" Damn him and his perceptiveness. "Tug up your sleeves."

"No." I say stubbornly. He looks taken aback for a second at my tone. "If I want to tell you, I will. But I don't so I won't. Now can we get back to work?"

"Not until you tug up your sleeves." He replies, eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Can you please just stop? It's not your business." I snap. He sighs. He slips his own sleeve up his forearm.

"I used to do it. After my father died. Did drugs, too. But my aunt pulled me out of it and she helped me." I stare at his pale, white scars. His hand reaches over to my arm and he tugs me sleeve up. He stares at the multitude of cuts. Some overlapping and some deeper than others. One little set is shaped like a smiley face. I was bored that day.

 

"Woah...How long have you been...?" He looks up at me.

"Since sixth grade...My classmates found out I'm gay and they started making fun of me...And it started from there..." I say softly. He glances at my lips, which confuses me.

"You're gay?" He questions.

"Um...yeah...Yeah, I am..." I didn't even realize I told him that. Social outcast for sure. More so than usual.

"Huh...Me, too..." He says simply before leaning in and latching his lips onto mine. I sit there, shocked, before I slowly return the kiss. I place a hand over his newly uncovered scars.

Who knew?

Maybe there could be an us.


End file.
